Phantom in the Dark
by hummingbird63
Summary: Danny Phantom is the chosen hero when darkness rises. I stink at summaries, just read. Please? (Rated T for safety.)


**This is the last time I'm scrapping the story. Hopefully.**

**Thanks to CorrinetheAnime for beta reading! You should check her out, she's awesome. **

"I, Technus, master of all technolo-" The mechanized ghost's boasting was cut off with a sharp shout from a hovering teenager.

"_No!_ You're not supposed to shout at your whole plan, _remember?"_

"Oh." the machine seemed to deflate a little bit.

"Yeah." The teenager bobbed his head, a playful smirk plastered on his face and evident in his radioactive green eyes. Technus jumped up and snatched the teen out of the air with a mechanized grappling hook, just below the boy's arms. The teenager raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "What machine is _this _from?"

Ignoring the young half-ghost's question, Technus boasted. "I, Technus, will blast you to pieces!" He raised a sleek-looking gun that was attached to his arm.

"That much is obvious." The teenaged ghost deadpanned flatly. He crossed his arms patiently, waiting for the right moment to go intangible. However, the gun sparked and made a noise that sounded like it was powering down. The teenager gave a small grin at this. "I take it that wasn't supposed to happen?"

Technus gave the weapon an accusatory glance, then released the ghost child. He rocketed down the street and added. "As soon as my new model can support me, I'll blast you to pieces!"

The teen became a monochrome blur as he shot after the technological ghost. "I don't know about you, but I kind of like being in _one _piece, thank you very much." And with that, he pointed the Fenton Thermos at the tech ghost and turned it on, sucking the entity into the device.

"No!" He screeched, "I, Technus, master of all technology, will be back to-"

"Stop." The teenaged ghost stated in a tone of mock disappointment. "Remember not to reveal your plans."

A faint "oops" came from the thermos and then it went silent. The teenager rolled his eyes and bolted into an alleyway. The press wouldn't catch up to the miraculous Danny Phantom _this _time. He hated answering their often uncomfortable questions. The paparazzi should know better than to ask a ghost how they died, or what their real names were!

After making sure that no one was around, Phantom quickly transformed back into Fenton as the two, white rings enveloped his form. White hair turned into pitch black, and neon green eyes turned into sky blue. Danny sighed and started to make his way home.

Hopefully, no ghosts would interrupt his reading of _Animal Farm. _He needs to read three chapters before English tomorrow; ghost hunting made him more than a little behind on his work. That thought brought another heavy sigh from Danny.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring. At first, he simply ignored the call and continued reading. However, the annoying rings continued to resound, making him lose his calm demeanor. He flipped his cell phone open, silencing it finally.

"Yes?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Hey, Danny." Tucker replied, apparently oblivious to the ghost teen's unhappy mood.

"What's up?" Danny asked the technogeek.

"Sam and I are running on the ghost patrol. Just figured we'd let you know."

"Ok." Danny paused for a moment. He then added as an afterthought. "I'll join you when I'm all done with my homework."

"Alright. See you then."

Danny hung up, then delved back into the book, eventually reaching his home and phasing through his bedroom wall.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Danny had finished his homework completely. He had a large grin of accomplishment plastered to his face because something like that almost <em>never<em> happened. After making sure that no one was on the roads, he transformed back into Phantom and quietly stepped through the wall of his bedroom. He then invisibly flew off to join Tucker and Sam.

The halfa patrolled the streets, looking for them. He didn't give them a call because he had something in mind.

The teenaged ghost eventually found his two friends coasting on their electric scooters, not far from the Nasty Burger. Tucker had the remains of a greasy burger and Sam was finishing off a salad leaf. The ghost boy let a small chuckle escape his lips. He flew directly in front of them.

He popped into visibility again. "_Boo!"_

Tucker jumped nearly two feet in the air and grabbed the Fenton thermos. Before the ghost hero could protest, he was being sucked in by a blue beam of light.

"Hey- No- Tucker!" He struggled as he went in. After a few moments of silence, from inside the thermos, the teen laughed bitterly. "In retrospect, that probably wasn't such a great idea. Nice reflexes, wrong ghost, Tucker."

Tucker tittered nervously and the goth girl simply stated, "We'll get you out."

Danny sighed. "I know." Guess he'll have to wait till after their patrol is over.

* * *

><p>In a thermos where you can't move, feel, or even see, it gets boring <em>fast. <em>On the other hand, Danny had a well-earned, two hour nap.

The goth and the technogeek finally ejected Danny from the thermos after two hours of waiting. That didn't wake him up from his peaceful sleep; he simply floated in the air, one arm across his chest, and the other dangling down as though he was on some invisible bed. It was eerie, but at the same time, it was a bit silly. He looked so happy floating there, his white hair dangling over his face.

Sam yanked at his one dangling arm, and he woke up with a jolt. It took Danny a few moments to compose himself. He flashed a small grin at Sam and Tucker. "Thanks guys," Danny glanced around warily, noticing that they were no longer outside, but in his parents' lab. "You probably can't be caught in the lab again, huh?"

After noticing their nods, he groggily flew each of them home, knowing that it was well past their bedtime and his curfew. Which meant that once he returns to his own home, a very stern talk about curfews will be waiting for him.

If only his parents _really_ knew.


End file.
